


falling is like this

by newtypeshadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Skydiving, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: Tony and Bucky sneak off to do some team-building in the form of trustfalls.Stratosphere trustfalls.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 113





	falling is like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/gifts).



> Giftfic for the wonderful [Sagana_Rojana_Olt](/users/Sagana_Rojana_Olt/), who requested "WinterIron + 22: a kiss in a rush of adrenalin" on my Tumblr Kisses Ask Meme. Thanks for being my first! ^_~ ♥
> 
> Also, many thanks to [Rise Up Ting Ting Like Glitter](/users/Wiggle/) for giving stratosphere trustfalls their name. ^_^
> 
> Title is from the Ani Difranco song "[Falling Is Like This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OAr2Stq4Hls)". The full lyric is, _we can't fight gravity on a planet that insists / that love is like falling, and falling is like this._

"You ready?" Tony asked, sending out nanoparticle tendrils from his armor to loop firmly around Bucky.

Bucky had opted to face Tony, for some unfathomable reason, rather than ride with his back pressed to Tony's armored front. He didn't need to hold onto Tony to be secure, but Bucky's hindbrain clearly wasn't convinced.

Bucky's hands rose from Tony's hips to hug his waist. "As I'll ever be," he said with an excited grin.

Tony tried not to be jealous of his own armor. _It_ got to feel Bucky's hands all over it. Life wasn't fair. "And you promise not to tell Steve?" he asked for the thousandth time.

"Why, so he can kill us both?" Bucky scoffed. "Not happening."

Tony snickered. "Great. Let's do some team-building." He lifted off while Bucky laughed. "Let's start with trustfalls."

Tony flew them over the Hudson River and ascended until JARVIS warned him that even a supersoldier would feel short of breath. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

The daredevil grin Bucky flashed him sent a wash of heat through his body. Then Bucky lowered his arms from Tony's waist, and suddenly Tony's armor was the only thing keeping him aloft. "Drop me and find out."

Tony laughed and retracted his armor.

Bucky dropped like a stone.

A riotously laughing stone.

A stone that glided, spun, and twisted in freefall with a dancer's ease and an assassin's economical grace.

Tony dove to follow.

When Bucky reached out, Tony reached back, held his hand for a hundred feet or so, and let Bucky twist him into his arms like they were dancing on air, then spin away. The perpetual swoop in Tony's stomach might not have only been from plummeting to Earth. Sometimes Bucky gave Tony the rush of freefall just by being nearby.

The Hudson was rushing up fast when Bucky gave Tony the signal he was ready to be caught. In less than a second, Tony held Bucky secure with the armor and began shifting their trajectory. When they reached the river, they were flying parallel to it, the water close enough to touch.

Tony arced back into the sky. He didn't bother resisting the temptation to flip up his helmet and watch Bucky unencumbered. Bucky wore a thousand-watt smile, and his pale blue eyes were bright as the sky and crinkled with joy. He all but glowed with excitement. His hair was tied back, but a few wisps had slipped the ponytail and fluttered around his face. He should've looked a mess, but he was so beautiful that instead, Tony's breath caught in his throat. "Fun, right?" he managed. "Wanna do it again?"

Bucky sucked in a breath, eyes widening at the prospect. "Really?"

"As many times as you want—or until Steve shows up in the QuinJet and drags us back to the Tower like we're five."

Bucky laughed, dipped his head…and kissed Tony, firmly, swiftly, like he couldn't contain himself.

Tony's stomach swooped like he was falling. Bucky's mouth against his was an adrenalin rush all its own. Heat swept through him, and giddiness that manifested in an even wider smile.

Bucky had _kissed_ him!

"Again," Bucky said, eyes dancing.

Tony licked his lips. Huskily, he promised, "As many times as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic! If you did, kudos and comments are the best way to let me know. (Also, I love them.) ^_^ ♥


End file.
